


Uni is great

by MadameRee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Stressed Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, i dont know what happened, not edited, projecting onto peter parker, they are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameRee/pseuds/MadameRee
Summary: “Kid… why are you in my kitchen? In front of the open fridge? Eating a block of cheese? With your notes and textbooks all spread out I can’t even see my beautiful marble floor? And… are you eating straight coffee beans?!”A stressed Peter finds his way to the kitchen of the Avenger's Tower. Tony finds him... slightly concerned.plsleaveacommentforsupportorjustwhateveryouthinkofthisficthankyou
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Everyone, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 8
Kudos: 282





	Uni is great

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is me just projecting onto my fav Peter Parker! Mr Spider-man himself! I spent an hour typing this up instead of writing my multiple essays that are due! I'm doing great! I'mreallystressedandIcan'tbringmyselftostudyorworkso here you go!
> 
> my tumblr is madame-ree !

Thwip. 

Peter took comfort in the thwip noises his webs made as they flew from his webshooters to the buildings. It was a constant sound he’s heard since inventing the shooters when he was 15. The constant stable sound he’s associated with the wonderful euphoric feelings of saving people. The sound he connected directly to Spider-man. A sound that gave him a sense of freedom. 

He loved swinging. Not swinging to go help someone or you know, save the world. No, no, that was frantic urgent swinging. He loved the swinging he could do when he wasn’t needed somewhere urgently and could just enjoy the cool New York arm whooshing around him. It was something he did to release tension, the stress and energy being released with each tug on his shoulders. Going faster and faster as he worked his entire body to go higher and higher. How the world stopped when he reached the top of his swing. His momentum slowed down as his body arched upward before dropping. Dropping. Dropping till he can see every pebble on the sidewalk. Dropping before releasing a web and pulling to swing himself back up. 

And repeat.

It was, obviously, as if his monologue wasn’t enough of a clue, his best stress relief.

Problems started when he was just too busy to go out there and swing. He also felt bad that he couldn’t be out there to save the people; his responsibility. He was eternally grateful for Daredevil and Deadpool (reformed)... (kind of)... (he’s working on it)... (Possibly?) for taking his routes when he was too crammed with university work to go out. 

Back to his current problem. 

Where to even begin? The psychology course he decided to take for fun? The biology course he loved and was taking it for his major which is now the worst thing to come out the university since The Lizard? The chemistry class that birthed his webfluid yet now makes absolutely no sense? The art history class he took because for some reason he thought it would be great but nonononononono it most certainly is not? 

As you can probably tell, he’s having a great time!

“Kid… why are you in my kitchen? In front of the open fridge? Eating a block of cheese? With your notes and textbooks all spread out I can’t even see my beautiful marble floor? And… are you eating straight coffee beans?!”

Peter looked up at the sound of a confused Tony Stark. Or more accurately, a Tony Stark shaped blur because his eyes are so tired after hours of focusing on small print that he cannot see anything more than a metre in front of him. 

“Just having a party. What about you? What brings you to my humble abode?” Peter tries for a nonchalant tone of voice as he leans against the fridge but, his shaking hands and squeaky voice from hours of un-use give him away.

Tony cocks his head to the side as he takes in the mess that is his mentee. Peter’s greasy curls look flat against his head, his dark eye bags somehow rivalling his own, the gaunt tightness of his skin as if he hadn’t eaten enough. He looks like utter shit.

“Wow thanks for that. I was completely unaware that I looked like utter shit.”

“Sorry kid I gotta let you know the trut- STOP EATING THE COFFEE BEANS!” 

Said coffee beans were frantically snatched from his grasp. 

Tony slowly maneuvered himself down onto the ground in the little square that Peter had cleared for him. He looks around at the papers before realizing that it’s probably exam season for the kid. Poor Pete. 

“When was the last time you ate? Slept? Took a break? More importantly, a shower?” Tony asked as he starts to gather and pile up the papers into some semblance of organization.

“Um… a couple days ago,” Peter replies as he starts to pick up Tony’s piles and placing them haphazardly back on the floor in his organized chaos.

After a couple minutes, Tony gives up before heaving the light… way too light… Spidey up. Yeah definitely much too light. “FRI babe, order four pizzas as well as 6 garlic breads, fries and hm 2 strawberry milkshakes. Thanks.” 

“Food has been ordered, sir. It should arrive in 30 minutes,” came the cool voice of FRIDAY.

“Perfect, just the amount of time it will take you to take a shower ‘cos really Pete you need it.” Tony pushed the unsteady Peter in the direction of his room. He’s gonna turn around and complain, the first thing out of his mouth being ‘but Mr. Stark! I have so much work to do! I’m gonna fail because I’m a failure! I need to get it all done!”

“But Mr. Stark! I have so much work to do! I’m gonna fail because I’m a failure! I need to get it all done!” 

“Peter, its 4:47am. As in, in the morning. As in you can stand you spare some time to eat and to sleep for a couple of hours. As in I can help you with some of the work in the morning. As in, I, Tony Stark, am telling you that you are going to do much better if you sleep some before continuing to work. As in, shut up, take a shower, sit on the couch, watch a couple episodes of a show with me, sleep, and then work some more in the morning.”

“But-”

“Get moving Spider-baby.”

He turned around to his couch in the Avenger’s common room to prep the blankets and cushions as he heard Peter’s sputters behind him. He distinctly heard a “Spider-baby? That doesn’t even make sense.” He goes down to collect the food once he hears the sound of the shower. Food all spread out on the coffee table, Tony settles down on the sofa. It’s been a while since he’s stayed up so late, his body isn’t used to it. Ah well, anything for his kid. A soft smile graces his lips. His kid. 

Just before he starts to get emotional at the thought of his beautifully brilliant kid who swung into his life with his bright smile funny wit and continuous babblin- 

“-rth to Mr. Stark. Houston to Mr. Stark.” 

Tony blinks at the voice as he looks up to see a freshly showered Peter standing over him waving his hand in his face. Peter smirks once he sees that Tony is snapped out of his daydream as he flops down onto the couch next to him, a slice of pizza already in hand. 

“Losing your mind already old man?”

He snatches the pizza out of Peter’s hand, faster than any old man should be capable of. He smirks, a mirror copy of Peter a minute ago. He sets up ‘How To Get Away With Murder’ before settling down again. 

“Old man huh?” Tony smiles when he hears a giggle escape Pete’s mouth before hearing frantic chewing. 

“Jesus slow down! The food is not gonna disappear I promise.”

“Shorry!” Peter slows down his chewing as he swallows, the food sits warm and comforting in his stomach. He’s got to admit that he really is starting to feel much better. The smell of pizza grease as well as the expensive aftershave and motor oil fills his senses. He relaxes at the smell of home, the dimmed lights and background noise calming him down. He continues to eat in silence as Mr. Stark does the same, both watching yet not watching the show playing in front of them. 

“I’m stressed Mr. Stark,” came the soft statement once he’d eaten his fill and had effectively burrowed himself into the blankets. 

Tony glances over at Peter as he leans against his shoulder, arm lifting to pull him closer unconsciously. “No! Really? I hadn’t noticed! Are you telling me eating cheese and coffee beans at 5am isn’t normal teen behaviour?” Tony drawls in a sarcastic tone. He can feel the weak glare the kid throws at him before apparently thinking it was too much effort to respond to and moving back to his comfortable position against him. 

“It feels like there’s just so much to do and even though I know I need to do I just can’t help myself from procrastinating until it’s too late and then I know I don’t have enough time to do my work and it’s gonna end up being so shitty and then I’m mad at myself and I tell myself I’ll just start earlier next time but then next time comes and I do it all over again,” came the rambling response that grows frantically faster and loudly the longer he goes on. 

Tony moves his hand to Peter’s slightly damp curls, moving through the soft locks to calm his kid down. He can feel the tension leave the boy as soon as his hand touches his head, the visceral reaction bringing a warm feeling to his chest. “God I don’t miss being an undergrad. I understand what you mean… I was much worse than you, believe me. I didn’t do any of my work. But, my years have changed me into a wise young man, perfect to impart some wisdom onto my easily influenced protege.” He ignores the snort that comes when he calls himself a wise young man. Ignore it just this once. 

“The thing you gotta learn is that you gotta break it down. Break it down into smaller smaller parts to make it easier to handle. And taking breaks and asking for help is a good idea too. Or so I hear. So I’ve been told. I wouldn’t know.” 

He feels the small figure by his side nod as he slumps down further. “I get it… but, I don’t do it. It’s a skill for another day.” Peter feel all the stress seep out of his body at the safe aura that envelopes him as he lays down completely, his head being maneuvered onto his dad- mentor *cough cough* mentor obviously… his mentor’s lap, a hand still combing through his hair. 

He smiles as he looks down at his kid as his eyes close, fighting frantically to stay awake but, eventually the sleep winning out. He continues to comb through his hair as he gives way to the much needed sleep. He watches the show for a while longer as his eyes close too, being with Peter bringing calm into his soul knowing that the kid is safe and fed and by his side where he can protect and take care of him. Just before his eyes close completely he hears an ever-so-soft sleepy voice mumble,

“Night Tony.”


End file.
